Conventionally, an image forming apparatus using the electrophotographic image forming process is provided with a developer sealing member between a developing member accommodating portion supporting a developing roller actable on an electrophotographic photosensitive drum and the developer accommodating portion accommodating the developer in order to prevent leakage of the developer during transportation.
And, after the transportation, the sealing member is removed, and the image forming operation can be carried out. Such a structure is used widely in the electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
Since the developer sealing member is drawn from the developing cartridge, an end of a drawing portion of the developer sealing member is provided with a grip portion, and a grip member is provided with a hole portion into which the user inserts the finger to remove the developer sealing member. This is known (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Hei 10-39603, Patent No. 03679614 (FIG. 10)).
Recently, in order to improve an operationality in the initial installation of the main assembly of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus, it is ordinary that the electrophotographic image forming apparatus is transported while the developing cartridge is mounted in the main assembly of the apparatus (packed together). In such a case, each developing cartridge is provided with a covering member mounted thereto to protect the developer carrying member. In order to protect assuredly the developer carrying member, it is required that at the time of initial installation, the user accesses the developing cartridge and take it out of the main assembly of the apparatus, and then dismounts the covering member, and thereafter returns it into the main assembly of the apparatus. Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 2000-019839 discloses a structure accomplishing this.
Recently, downsizing of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus is desired. To meet the desire, the developing cartridge mounted to the apparatus is also required to be downsized. However, if the grip portion of the developer sealing member is also downsized when downsizing the developing cartridge, the grip portion becomes uneasy to handle, that is, the usability may be sacrificed.
In addition, in the conventional example, when the developing cartridge having the covering member is dismounted from the main assembly of the apparatus upon the initial installation of the main assembly of the apparatus, the developing cartridge is accessible at one side of the main assembly of the apparatus and is removed from one axial end of the developer carrying member. The covering member is demountable in the same direction as the removing direction of the developing cartridge.